Liechtenstein 10 frank coin
Liechtenstein |value= 10.00 franken |years= *1930Numista: 10 Franken — Franz I — Liechtenstein 1930 *1946Numista: 10 Franken — Franz Josef II — Liechtenstein 1946 *1988Numista: 10 Franken — Franz Josef II — Liechtenstein 1988Silver Coins of the World – Joel's Coins *1990Numista: 10 Franken — Hans Adam II (Succession of Hans Adam II) — Liechtenstein 1990 *2006 |mass= |diameter= |composition= |shape= round |alignment= coin |obverse= (1930) * , year (1946, 1988) * , year (1990) * (2006) }} |reverse= }} }} The 10 franken coin was a commemorative coin first minted in Liechtenstein during 1930. Since then, new coins were introduced in 1946, 1988, 1990, and 2006. History Coin of Franz I In 1930, Liechtenstein minted the first 10 frank coin. It was composed of .900 fine gold. The coin had a mass of 3.2258 grams and a diameter of 19 millimeters. It was engraved by Austrian artist, Ludwig Hujer. Displayed on the obverse was the current , with the legend, "FRANZ I FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN". On the reverse was the of Liechtenstein along with , the value, and the year of minting. Only 2500 of these coins were produced. 1946 coin During 1946, a second 10 frank coin was introduced. Once again, it was composed of .900 fine gold. The coin had a mass of 3.2258 grams, a diameter of 18.87 millimeters, and a width of 0.84 millimeters with a dentilated edge. It was designed by Arnold Stockmann (1882–1963). On the obverse, an image of was displayed with the year and the legend, "FRANZ JOSEF II". Shown on the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein, the value, and the state title (FÜRSTENTUM LIECHTENSTEIN). A total of 10,000 of these 1946 coins were minted. 1988 coin During 1988, in commemoration of the 50th anniversary of Prince Franz Joseph II's reign, another 10 frank coin was minted. This coin, unlike the others before it, was composed of .900 fine silver. It had a mass of 30 grams and a diameter of 37 millimeters. The coin was designed by Liechtensteiner artist, Georg Malin. Displayed on the obverse was an image of Prince Franz Joseph II with a legend reading "FRANZ-JOSEF II. FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN", and the year. Shown on the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein with the inscription, "FÜNFZIG JAHRE FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN" and the value. About 35,000 of these commemorative coins were issued during 1988. Coin of Hans-Adam II In 1990 new commemorative coin (see above) was issued, which commemorated the succession of to the throne. It was composed of .900 fine silver like the previous coin. The new coin had a mass of 30 grams and a diameter of 37 millimeters, also similar to the previous coin. It was designed and engraved by Austrian artist, Josef Fösleitner. Displayed on the obverse was an effigy of Prince Hans-Adam II with the inscriptions, "FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN" and "ERBHULDIGUNG", and the year. On the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein with the state title and value. About 35,000 of these coins were produced. Coin of Johann I During 2006, the most recent commemorative 10 frank coin was issued in commemoration of 200 years of Liechtenstein's sovereignty. It was composed of .900 fine silver. The 10 frank coin had a mass of 30 grams and a diameter of 37 millimeters. Displayed on the obverse was , a legend reading "JOHANN I. FÜRST VON LIECHTENSTEIN", and the years "1760" and "1836". Shown on the reverse was the coat of arms of Liechtenstein, the value, and an inscription reading "FÜRSTENTUM LIECHTENSTEIN 1806 SOUVERÄNITÄT 2006". See also *Liechtenstein 50 frank coin References External links *1988 coin *2006 coin Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Liechtenstein Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Liechtenstein frank Category:Round coins Category:Silver